Sakura's Plan
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: Haruno Sakura is extremely bored. And when she's bored, she begins to plan.


Author: IdrianWatzon

**Sakura's Plan**

_So boring... _

_So very boring..._

Haruno Sakura was bored. Not only was she bored, but she was tired as well. So very tired.

Sakura sighed, tapping her pen against the table, a sleepy expression on her young face. The sensei, Iruka, stood at the front, lecturing the students on a new series of hand signs. Not to be a snob or anything, but she'd learned them weeks ago. She was what you would call an over-achiever, after all.

Her finger stopped tapping and let the pen clatter to the table. She clutched a small portion of her pinkish hair and began to rub it between her fingers. Her eyes gazed lazily at the chalk board behind Iruka, but seeing as she knew all that he was explaining, they didn't stay there long.

Sakura glanced about the room, seeing each of her classmates acting as they usually did. Half were sleeping (with the occasional idiot snoring), others actually paying attention, girls were passing notes, nothing new, really. Her eyes landed on the cutest guy in the classroom, Uchiha Sasuke.

He was staring at the front lazily, his hands in front of him, fingers crossed together in his normal position. So many girls stared at him, confessed their attractiveness to him, and so on, so her jealousy was always on high.

Sure, she and Ino weren't any different, but she really believed she liked him. Even if her competitions with Ino annoyed him, they were all she really had to look forward to every day. It was a little like that Hyuuga girl, Hinata. Speaking of which...

Sakura glanced to her side, spotting Hinata three people over and two rows down. The girl was sitting in her seat, looking nervous as usual, her fingers tapping together shyly. Such a quiet girl, barely capable of being noticed. And even if she was noticed, her shyness would get the better of her and soon any attention would be lost.

Hyuuga Hinata was a little too shy for her own good, if you asked Sakura. And if you asked Sakura, she'd say that Hinata was in need of some confidence. But Hinata was hardly a friend of Sakura's, more of a small acquaintance she said hi to every now and then. Not many payed attention to the Hyuuga anyway.

Sakura noticed Hinata wasn't paying attention to Iruka either. Her pale purple eyes were focused elsewhere. Sakura's own emerald eyes traveled in the direction Hinata was looking, only to have her gaze stop on the annoying dunce of the class. Uzumaki Naruto.

His bright orange clothes and even brighter yellow hair stood out amongst the sea of students. He was yawning and scratching his head, hardly giving Iruka any attention. But unlike Sakura, Naruto didn't have a clue of what was being taught. He was, after all, the troublemaker of the class. He always had been.

Sakura glanced back at Hinata. The Hyuuga had created a crush on Naruto for what seemed like forever. Sakura couldn't even begin to remember when she'd first noticed Hinata staring at Naruto.

Haruno Sakura was the type who noticed things, whether she let it on or not. The affection Hinata had for Naruto probably wasn't yet love, but it was growing, and soon it would be. The way the girl stumbled over her words and tapped her fingers showed Sakura that Hinata was always nervous, but her near silence grew more whenever she stood by Naruto.

It was a little cute.

Sakura licked her lip and then lightly bit it, thinking. Hinata was one who couldn't outright say what she needed to say. She hardly ever let her own point be made, and when a conversation took place, she would simply stand there and listen, not commenting a bit.

Naruto, on the other hand, was loud, obnoxious, and dense. Even if Hinata were to outright show that she had feelings, he would never notice. It was, in all truth, a very hopeless case.

Unless...

Haruno Sakura was bored. So very bored that she would toy around with the lives of others to keep her entertained. Sakura, for the first time in many months, many years even, took out a sheet of paper and began to plan something unrelated to the dark student of the class, Uchiha Sasuke.

Now, see, Sakura wasn't completely selfish. In fact, out of all her boredom, she thought up a nearly flawless plan. One that, if anything, would cause a cute scene. One both cute and adorable, even if practically nobody would notice it.

After all, Hyuuga Hinata was a nobody, and Uzumaki Naruto was a dunce nobody cared about.

-----

Haruno Sakura was bored. When Haruno Sakura is bored, she plans. Usually, her plans involve a certain emotionless Uchiha, but in her simple moment of thoughts, she decided upon something different.

Haruno Sakura is smart. Smart, thoughtful, a little careless, but still smart, nonetheless.

She had a simple plan. One that would take little time at all to happen. Luckily for her, it was an easy-going day. Iruka had let them out early. The class had left in a joyful rush, and Sakura had decided the plan was to begin.

There were only a few things needed to complete this plan. One was the simple choice of area. She had chosen the small Ramen shop Naruto loved to go to. The next bit of the plan included two items. Or, rather, people. Uzumaki and Hyuuga. Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura smiled to herself happily. Her plan was perfect! All she needed to do was get the main characters over to Ichiraku's Ramen. Simple as that!

But how...

-----

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved cheerfully, arriving in front of Sakura in a quick flash, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hello, Naruto." Sakura greeted, nodding her head back. He was a dunce, but she had to admit he was, at the very least, a tiny but cute. After all, he had somehow attracted an admirer.

"What did'ya want?" He asked happily. She'd contacted him and told him to meet her at the small park a block or so from Ichiraku's Ramen.

"I wanted to ask you a few things. It's not of any trouble, is it?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope! Not at all!" He grinned.

"Why don't we walk around the park a bit while I tell you?"

He nodded, "Okay!"

They began to walk, Naruto having a slight bounce in his step. Sakura smiled, though it was a tad bit evil.

"Naruto, may I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Did you know that someone liked you?"

He stopped and turned towards her, "Like?"

"Yes, like. I was just wondering, because I know a girl who has a crush on you." Sakura smiled again, "Did you know?"

He shook his head, "N-no... Why are you..."

"I thought you'd like to know, since you're quite dumb in those matters."

"Oh..."

"And don't think it's me, either. 'Cuz it's not." Sakura smirked and continued to walk.

"Who is it?" He enquired after a few moments of silence.

"I can't tell you that."

"Then why'd you tell me in the first place?" He whined.

"So you'd be on the lookout. Oh, and she's someone who you wouldn't usually notice." Sakura smirked to herself. Naruto frowned and seemed to think it over.

"Huh..." He mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stared ahead. Soon, she spotted exactly who she'd been waiting for.

"Oh, Hinata-chan!" Sakura waved to the shy girl, who turned and smiled back shyly.

"H-hello, S-Sakura-san..." Hinata glanced at Naruto, "N-Naruto-kun..." Her voice was small and flustered.

"Would you like to join us for lunch at Ichiraku's?" Sakura continued, knowing full-well the girl would eventually say yes.

"I-I wouldn't w-want to be a b-bother..." Hinata mumbled nervously.

"Don't worry! Come on, I'll pay!"

Naruto grinned, "Yay! Ichiraku's!"

The three started down the street towards the small shop, each of them sitting at the counter. Sakura sat in the middle with Naruto on her left, Hinata on her right.

Hinata twiddled her thumbs and Naruto grinned at the shop owner.

"What can I get you three?"

"Two miso ramens!" Naruto began.

"One chicken, please."

"O-one miso r-ramen, t-too, please..." Hinata stuttered.

The shop owner nodded and began on their orders. It was small, with hardly anybody ever coming around to eat at it. Naruto was probably the only daily customer. Sakura turned to Hinata.

"So, Hinata-chan, may I ask how you are?"

"F-fine..." Hinata managed, "And y-you?"

"Perfect!" Sakura glanced at Naruto, "You look cheerful..."

"It's ramen!" Naruto cheered back, grinning. Hinata turned a light red color, tapping her fingers together. The ramen came and they ate in silence, minus any slurping from Naruto's direction. Sakura finished most of her chicken before the next part of her plan went into action.

"Oh, my, look at the time!" Sakura exclaimed upon seeing the nearest clock, "I lost track. I'm sorry, you two, but I'm afraid I've got to go..." Sakura set down the money to pay for all of the meals, then stood, "If you two will be alright, I'll be leaving..."

Hinata bit her lip, "S-Sakura-san?"

"Naruto, if I come to school tomorrow and hear that you ditched poor Hinata-chan, I'll kick your ass and ignore you until you die." Sakura threatened loudly, crossing her arms in his direction. He gulped his food and nodded.

"Yeah. I won't forget about Hinata-chan!"

Sakura nodded towards him and glanced at Hinata, "I'll see you both tomorrow." And before Sakura left, she gave Hinata a wink, which sent the girl into a darker shade of red.

When Sakura was gone, Naruto moved over into her seat so he was sitting beside Hinata, "So, Hinata-chan, how do you like Ichiraku's?"

Hinata gulped, "I-It's very nice, Naruto-kun..."

"Haha! I love it!" Naruto continued to eat happily. They finished their meal in silence, and soon Naruto and Hinata were walking along the street silently. Hinata's fingers were tapping while Naruto's hands were behind his head.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, do you wanna go to the park?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Hinata's pupiless eyes widened, but she allowed herself to nod.

"I-If you want to, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto smiled and they walked in the direction of the park. Hinata bowed her head as they walked, nervous and not sure what Sakura had been thinking. But still... _It's like a date!_ Hinata thought happily. _And with Naruto-kun, too..._ She bowed her head even more, shading her eyes using her bangs.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata glanced up a bit, "Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

"You're always so quiet. You should loosen up a bit! Act like me! Well, not me, that would be weird, but cheer up! Why are you sad?"

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata was both shocked and unprepared.

"Sorry... Um..." He scratched the back of his head, "Why don't we... Sit! Yeah, sit!"

"O-okay..."

Naruto led the way to a bench located under some Sakura trees. Both immediately thought of Sakura.

_She's someone who you wouldn't usually notice_ Sakura's words rang out in Naruto's ears. _Could it be... Hinata?_

_Why did Sakura-san wink...?_ Hinata wondered silently. Nervously.

"Hey, Hinata, did you know someone likes me?" Naruto suddenly asked after a few moments of silent.

-----

_Stupid Naruto. What kind of question is that? _Sakura thought angrily, staring down at the two 'lovebirds' from the Sakura tree. She had snuck in there earlier, hoping they'd sit, and in all her luck, the two of them did! And now Sakura had full advantage to listening in on the conversation.

"L-like...?" Hinata was nervous, she seemed about ready to start sweating bullets.

_Stupid Naruto..._ Was all Sakura thought.

"Yeah. Sakura told me earlier, before we ran into you, that someone actually liked me! Isn't that amazing?"

"I-I guess so..." Hinata gulped.

"I mean, it's not the greatest, but with everybody hating me, it's a shock that someone actually _likes_ me." Naruto grinned, "Sorry... That was a dumb thing to say..."

"N-no, Naruto-kun!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed, "I mean... It's not dumb... If someone ever liked me, I-I'd be amazed too!"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Do you know who it is that likes me?"

She blushed, "I... I might... I'm not sure..."

"Oh..."

"W-why are you a-asking?"

"I just wanted to know... I guess I really am dumb... I can't even tell if someone actually likes me."

"T-that's alright, Naruto-kun... I don't think I'd be able to tell, either, if it was me..."

"Haha, yeah." Naruto scratched his head, "You must be really bored... Sorry..."

"N-no, I'm not bored! I... I like listening to you..."

"Really?" Naruto brightened up a bit.

"Y-yes..."

"Hey, Hinata-chan. I got another question for you."

"Y-yes?"

"Do you like someone?"

"..." Hinata didn't answer at first, "Y-yes..."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Is it someone I know?"

Hinata seemed to think over her answer for a moment, "Yes."

"Really? Well, maybe someday, you'll be able to introduce me!"

"If you w-want..."

"You're so quiet, you should loosen up!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and lightly flicked her on the forehead, "And someday, you should tell the guy you like that you like him!"

"Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah!" Naruto glanced up at the Sakura trees. His eyes seemed to catch a glimpse of something as he looked, but he thought nothing of it, "Maybe someday, I'll get to find someone too."

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"You know, I don't know about Sakura yet..." He glanced at Hinata, "I just don't know."

"I'm sure that some day, you'll find her, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at him.

"How 'bout we make a deal!"

"A-a deal?"

"Yeah. Some day, when I find that girl, I tell you who she is! And when you realize who you love, you tell me! It'll be a promise! Okay?"

Hinata looked shocked, "R-really?"

"Yeah! That way we'll always be friends!"

"O-okay."

"Great!" Naruto grinned and stood, turning to face her. He held out his hand, "It's a deal!"

Hinata smiled lightly, "Okay, Naruto-kun." She took his hand and he stood her on her feet.

In the tree, Sakura was silently cheering to herself, a look of triumph on her face.

_Maybe he's not as dumb as I thought!_

Haruno Sakura was bored. And as a bored person thinks, great ideas form. Haruno Sakura planned out an idea. She played that idea into motion, and in the end, it was a mission success!


End file.
